Rebels, Princesses, & War, OH MY!
by Computermind123
Summary: Rebles trying to take over, a princess being used to bring it down. How can life not be any more crazy! Told in Cammie & Zach POV I don't own the GGirl books... Ally Carter does
1. Chapter 1

**I'm taking a small break from my other story to write this one. No, I'm not quitting 1871 and Still an Orphan just taking a small breck... so here is the new story, hope all you guys (and ladies) like it. Reviews/critisem welcome :)**

Life is only as exciting as you make it. Or thats what I was always told growing up, hi! I'm Cammie Morgan, or more correctly Princess Cameron Morgan. Yeah I get what most girls have always wanted... I get to be a princess. I hate beening a princess and here is the reason why...

* * *

"Cammie, dear you have a courter here and your mother would like to see you." shouted Joanne, a servent.

"Okay, I will be down shortly." I answered groaning to myself. Another courter! After my little explostion last month you think they would have decided that I wasn't worth it. Guess no.

Standing up, I smoothed out my wine colored dress with black stiching. I placed my crown on my head and walked down the stairs. Mother and Father were sitting in their thrones talking to a family.

"Oh! And here she is, Cammie I want you to meet the Abrams'." my father said. I cursied and sat down in my set.

I older man started to speak, "Good evening to you young lady. I am George Abrams King of France, this here is my wife Alicia, and our son Joshua."

"It is very nice to meet you. Welcome to our home." LIE on my part that is.

"Well now why don't we talk and let these two talk." my mother suggested. King & Queen Abrams knodded and walked off with my Mother and Father. Josh studied me.

"Well." he said stiffly, "I guess I have to be a gentalman and say hello and thank you for inviting me here. But I won't! I don't wish to be wed and most certatly not wed to you!"

"Um... aren't you just so nice." I scoffed

He smiled, "I can be very nice thank you."

"Sudden shift in aditude?"

"Look I don't want ot marry you but I think our parents are going to force me to. So please I have rules."

"Rules? You really expect me to follow your rules?"

"Yes now no interupting me... I have 5 rules. Rule 1, I am to not be spoken to unless I speak to you first. Second rule, I should be showered with gifts-"

"Wait, isn't the girl suppost to be showered with gifts?"

"Thats rule 3! No interupting me when I am talking. 4 and 5 are... well it doesn't matter for now. I will come up with them later."

"There is no way I am marring you. I would rather marry those damned rebles then you!"

"Then why don't you marry those rebles?"

* * *

ZACH POV

I walked into the HQ tent, after a long day of sword fighting. We had managed to claim another town under the Morgan Family rule. Yes before you start asking questions, I was part of the reble force that decided to take over the throne.

I sat by Solomon, the leader of the group. He was going over plans, "We know from our scouts that the Morgan girl, Cameron has another courter. If we strike soon we might be able to get the family there too. I think the Morgan girl will ne our key into power. Zach," he said suddenly turning to me, "how would you like to be our lucky lad?"

"You lucky lad for what?"

"Courting, possible marring Morgan's daughter?"

"Is this just your way of finding me a wife?" he was my uncle and since my parents had died he was now in charge of me. He was pushing me to find a wife soon.

"Sure, if thats how you want to think about it."

"I guess I'm in then." He smiled, looks like getting the throne would be a piece of cake.

**What do ya think? If enough people tell me they like it, I will continue it. Please review, be honest, if you hated it tell me (but I really hope no one hates it)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy cow. Its been like three years since I last looked at this story, so I want to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story and put this story on their following list. I hate it when there are long author notes at the beginning of a chapter but with a three year break it seems appropriate. So to any new readers welcome and I hope you enjoy. To all of the original readers thanks for reading this story. Now lets see if junior me can write better than the eighth grade version.**

**Oh and because of how big of a nerd I am I am going to put a quote at the beginning of every chapter just for the fun of it, so quote number 1:**

**"Never be afraid to try something new. Remember, amateurs built the ark. Professionals built the Titanic." ~Anonymous**

I stood in the shadows of the halls watching my parents try to salvage what ever relationship there was with the visiting family. Joshua and his parents had left after their son had told his parents that I was "not fit" to be his bride. Now my parents were upset by that and the royal family of France have all but been thrown out.

My mother tossed her curled dark hair behind her after the door had been closed. She looked at my father before saying, "Is there no hope for our daughter?"

"Mother I am right here." I said as I stepped out from the shadows, "He was not worthy to be my husband in any form of the word. This has just been a huge waste of time. Can we just pretend like it never happened and eat supper please?"

My father jumped to my rescue, "Yes Rachel we will worry about this another day. Right now let us enjoy our meal."

We all followed him into the dining hall and took our place at the table. The servants brought out the food serving my father before everyone else at the table. Our board of royal advisors turned to my father waiting for him to start discussing the news of the kingdom.

"Well," my father began, "what news do you have for me?"

Our families most trusted knight stood up, "The rebellion is growing sire. Another village has fallen, soon these monsters will be knocking on the castle door. We should make this castle the safest place for you and your family the number one priority right now in these difficult times."

My god-father snorted into the pea soup that we were all enjoying, "Sit down you silly man. Protecting the people of this kingdom is our first goal. If we can stop this rebellion by helping the people then we will not worry about the castle. Yes the royal family needs protection but this is a stone castle. This will be the last goal of the rebellion to capture."

Father nodded towards my god-father, "As Joe has said, my safety comes after that of my peoples. We will stock food and water but we need to stop the fighting before it reaches the castle."

All the men at the table looked around uneasily at each other. I had always made a game out of noticing the small changes our advisors had. As a lady growing up in the castle I was treated as fragile, but I was anything but that. My god-father Joseph "Joe" Solomon had made sure I knew how to defend myself if anything should ever happen. I could use most weapons including my fists. My parents did not support this in the full but it just became Joe's and my little secret.

The advisors always got this look when Joe suggested something because normally my father would follow it without question. It was scary at times but also nice as he never liked me being showed off to men like a horse to be bought. He said I was too much of a wild child to ever have a man tame me.

I was silent for the rest of dinner listening to what was being talked about but not really hearing. Wondering if just maybe I could beat Joe's prediction of my never finding a husband. Maybe I could find someone who did not have a second motive for making me fall in love with them. Like that could ever happen, I am a princess for crying out loud.

**So please tell me what you think after three years of not working on this. If you have any ideas please tell me either in a review or in a PM. I don't are I love getting other peoples thoughts on this stuff because I know where I want this story to go but I'm not the one whose reading it so if you have something that you think should happen, let me know and I will see if I can make it work. **

**Thanks again to everyone who reads this story. I'm not going to be one of those writers who demands to have a certain number of reviews or anything like that. So I hope you enjoyed and I know for a fact that the next chapter is going to be in Zach's POV. OH! real quick, if anyone can give me a reason for the rebellion that's going on that would be great because my ideas are getting me no where except for rambling at midnight as I finish this up. So that's all for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I confused anyone with throwing Joe in the castle advisor board. Joe Solomon is both Cammie's godfather/father's advisor and Zach's uncle/ leader of rebellion. This ends up working out great with the idea that ThreeFlyingBirds sent me as to the cause of the rebellion, thanks to you for the idea. So thanks to everyone and this part will be in Zach's POV. Now my quote is…**

**"You think killing people might make them like you, but it doesn't! It just makes people dead." ~Voldemort in AVPM**

_Previously-_

_"Zach how would you like to be our lucky lad?" Solomon asked._

_"Your lucky lad for what?"_

_"Courting, possibly marrying the Morgan's daughter?"_

_"Is this just your way of finding me a wife?"_

_"Sure if that's your way of thinking about it."_

_"I guess I'm in then." I smiled getting this throne would be a piece of cake._

* * *

We all gathered around the large table filled with maps of the Morgan's Kingdom. I stood off to the side watching my uncle discuss the upcoming plan of how we were going to move into the next village. This one was the main supplier of grain to the castle, so by cutting that supply off we would start to take control of the food going into the castle. Joe paused in his discussion when the church bell rang.

"Sorry boys. I'm off to be an advisor, do not get into any trouble without me. We will move on this village tomorrow morning if I am back if not we will wait for the day after that." he turned from the table and marched out of the tent. The rest of the men in the tent turned to face me.

"You get to marry the princess." "Why does he always get the girl?" were just some of the whispers floating around the large room.

I looked at the gathered crowd before simply saying, "We should get ready for tomorrow." and following my uncles path out of the tent. Standing the burnt field I glanced around at the ruined country side. This village had been a huge supporter of the king so we did not have an easy time taking the village. But like all the others it had eventually fallen. We were finally on the path to the castle, and I was promised a prize at the end of the road. The princess as a wife, it would just be convincing her that the rebellion was a good thing.

This rebellion had started due to one of the most basic of motives, jealousy. Jealousy on my uncles part to the king. Matthew Morgan had gotten the girl and that made my uncle hell-bent on revenge even after the princess had been named his goddaughter.

See, before the Queen Rachel Morgan had become just that she had been Rachel Cameron a common lowly castle maid. After running into the princes best friend she had won the heart of Joe Solomon who made plans to bring her out of her poor, hard labor lifestyle into one of riches and grandeur. He had plenty to give with his position to the prince and rest of the royal family. So Joe had built these plans and had even almost won the girl when the prince decided at the time that did not want anything to do with the foreign royals who all wanted to become his wife.

The prince, Matthew Morgan found Rachel and decided that that was who he wanted to marry. He didn't care that Joe wanted to marry this girl he just wanted to tick his parents off and Rachel just happened to be a very beautiful young lady in the castle. Joe stood no chance against the prince who dressed Rachel in the rich clothes of royalty right away and won her heart with jewels not love.

Matthew never stopped at getting what he wanted because as a royal he could not be stopped in his pursuit for what he desired. Rachel ended up marrying the prince and eventually becoming the queen after Matthew's parents died, but tension was still there. Even though Joe remained on the advisor board to the king he began to form a group of rebels against the royal family to tear the king and queen from that seat of luxury that they thought they deserved. My uncle wanted to tear apart the king's world just as he did to him over the Queen.

I had grown up with the rebellion and I did not like many of the policies in place. The royal family would rule fine but their advisors had become weak and corrupted. They no longer cared for the people just themselves, it was time for change and I know that we have just what is needed.

When we reach the castle Joe is going to strip the king of everything he has. Throw him away like Matthew did to him so many years ago. Joe is planning on taking the throne for himself and appointing me prince since he has no children. The thought of that which is not known by the rest of the rebellion is nerve racking at times. Now I have just been told that I need to win the heart of the princess, who most people don't know what she looks like because she is hardly let out of the castle with the fighting going on.

But right now all that matters is finishing this war against the king and dealing with all those held responsible for the hardships out her for the peasants. I will worry about the girl later, for now I need to get ready for the fight tomorrow I tell myself as I go into my tent. Laying down on the cot after taking my boots off. Soon we would be at the castle and I could not wait to see the king's face when he realizes that his most trusted advisor orchestrated this whole rebellion.

**So thanks again for the idea and I'm really sorry about the confusion about Joe. I hope this helps to clear everything up. Please feel free to tell me what you think and also please send me some ideas on how you think the story should continue I have a plan but sometimes the little details make the story more enjoyable for you as the readers.**

**Up next is either Zach in the fight or Cammie doing some background story filling. Until next time I post hope you all enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks to all the readers, reviews, favorites, and followers! It is really inspiring to me that people like my story enough to do something like that so without further ado.**

**"Nowadays people know the price of everything and the value of nothing." ~ Oscar Wilde**

_Previously-_

_Soon we would be at the castle and I could not wait to see the king's face when he realizes that his most trusted advisor orchestrated this whole rebellion._

The battle was exhausting. This little town had been harder to take, it was the home town of one of the kings advisors. The knight should not have been in town according to Joe. Now we had a prisoner of the king's court and he knew who was leading the rebellion.

The coward of a knight was brought into the tent that Joe and the rest of the leaders had been planning in. He cowered before my uncle, he had no shred of bravery in him.

"Joe, please don't kill me. I will do anything, I never liked the king anyways. I could be useful to the rebellion. I will, anything Joe please have mercy." he started babbling as the guards dropped him on his knees in front of us.

Joe looked down at the man in disgust, "Why should I let you into our ranks? So that as soon as you get the chance you go straight to Matthew to tell him what is happening. No, I have worked to hard for that to happen. We are the closest we have ever been and I will not let someone like you mess it up." He hissed out before continuing, "Why do you even call yourself a knight? We have no room for you in our ranks, guards." with a nod my uncle turned away as the guards drug the man out of the tent.

I stood off to the side watching my uncle demand that the man not be killed but to not let him out of anyone's sight. That knight must not escape at any cost. Once everyone had left the tent Joe turned to me.

"I talked to the princess before this mess started." he said to me.

"What does that matter to me Joe?"

"I am trying to get her to understand that maybe the rebellion is a good thing and still trying to act like a loyal servant to her father." he spat out the word servant with distaste, "I need to act like a concerned god-father who wants nothing but the best for her. I may have planted the idea of if it comes to it going along with what the rebels may demand. She has been presented the idea of marriage to pacify this rebellion."

"Wow uncle are you sure you didn't give yourself up as part of the rebellion let alone the leader." I questioned.

"No I approached it just like I did when there was the prospect of war with Spain and she may have had to marry the Spanish prince. I did it no different so I'm hoping that I placed an idea in that girls head. Lord knows she is smart enough to figure out that she may have to do something like that on her own."

"We shall see uncle. Right now let us celebrate with this victory. Another village has been taken and this one is a direct supplier to the castle. I don't know about you but I can taste the victory coming on its way."

"Do not be so excited yet. There is still much to be done Zach. But you are right we shall celebrate with the men tonight before planning more tomorrow. You are dismissed."

I wandered out of the tent and looked out at the burnt fields and houses of the village. Right now the people living here were being given the ultimatum. Join us or join your lords in prison. Most of the peasants joined our ranks. That was the problem with this king.

King Morgan never checked on his people. He let his advisors tell him how the world was going. He never saw the corruption that was taking place or the mistreatment of his people. My uncle would be a much better ruler, anyone who could get out and see the horrors that these nobles inflicted on the people who lived on their land. Maybe if these violence's had been stopped sooner I would not be parentless, or I guess motherless since I never knew my father.

Victory would be ours I decided as I turned my back on the burnt surroundings to look out towards the castle. I wanted to correct some of the wrong in the world and this was the best way.

**Another chapter done. This may be the last for a while, I'm going on vacation and may not have the time but when I get back I hope to have quite a few chapters to add due to all the time that will be spent in the plane and/or car.**

**Next chapter thought did Joe blow his cover to Cammie I want your opinion readers. So tell me in your review if he did blow his cover or if he just planted the seed of doubt in Cam's mind. Until next time…**


End file.
